Action Speaks Louder
by ObviousFan
Summary: Nova's reading a book, and Sprx decides to take her out for some fresh air at his favorite place during Spring in Shuggazoom. ONE SHOT! SprxNova


Sprx crept behind Nova, who'd been reading a book since morning. Some book about adventures and stuff. He had a devilish smile crawl onto his face, as he prepared for the ultimate scare, especially when Nova was in a very quiet place so she could concentrate on the book. Sprx inhaled, and screamed as loud as he could.

"OOGA-OOGA-BOOGA!" Nova shrieked, and jumped out of the chair, throwing the book in the air. It landed right on Sprx head.

"SPRX, YOU MORON!" She yelled back. Sprx began rubbing his head, and Nova grabbed his shoulders during the process, and was ready to punch him.

"There was no other way to get your attention with your nose still in that book," he said innocently. Nova could just see that halo of his above his head, and that smile. It just melts her heart, but she shows nothing of it.

"It's an interesting book. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be going back to it," she said, holding the book between her and Sprx.

"C'mon, Novie. It's just a minute away from it? You've been reading it all day. Why don't I take you out for a while?"

"Dare you touch me, and I'll—"

"Fine, fine. No touching. Just follow me. Just for a bit?" Sprx pleaded. He tried to make the most innocent face he's ever made.

_Grrr, those puppy eyes…_ Nova thought irritably, _although, he looks rather cute._

"Fine. Just a bit,"

"Great!" he was about to grab Nova's hand, until he remembered he wasn't supposed to touch her. He motioned his hand to the back of his head. "Uhh, follow me,"

Nova and Sprx walk out of the Super Robot together. With Nova behind Sprx, he felt a lot safer, since she's stronger than him. All Nova did was just watch Sprx, waiting for him to turn either left or right. _I wonder where he's taking me, _she wondered. Her eyes went from the back of Sprx's head to his tail. It was waving left and right. It was entertaining to her for some reason. She kept staring at his tail for a while, until it stopped moving. She looked up to see Sprx facing her.

"Checking me out?" he smirked. Nova began blushing.

"O-of course not! Why would I do that?" she snapped. Sprx just shrugged.

"Alright, believe what you say then," he just smiled. She stared at his smile.

_Oh, Sprx. That smile of yours always melts my heart. It makes me so happy to see you smile._

"Does it really, Nova?" Sprx asked wide-eyed. Nova stopped thinking—or at least she thought she was thinking.

"Does it really what?" she repeated, confused. _What did I say?_

"My smile makes your heart melt? How wonderful to hear," Sprx chuckled, only taking Nova's thought as a joke. He walked on. "We still didn't reach the place I'm taking you," he continued. Nova's heart dropped. She knew Sprx wasn't feeling anything. _Stupid me, for thinking aloud. _The two walked through the night. The only light shining above Shuggazoom was the full moon. Nova looked up at the sky, and noticed how big and blue the moon was. She got lost in the beauty, she didn't noticed Sprx stopped walking. She bumped into him, and was about to fall backwards. Sprx grabbed her hand, pulled her back up, and had her in his arms. Nova relaxed a bit. She liked the position she was in. She wanted to stay that way. Forever. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, just enjoying the moment that may never happen again.

"Honestly, Nova, you've gotten weirder," Sprx teased. Nova's eyes widened, pushed Sprx away from her, and yelled back.

"Why are you touching me? Don't you dare pull that again!" she lowered her head. She may be angry outside, but inside, she wished that still went on.

"Calm down, you just bumped into me and fell. I saved your life, by the way," he spoke, "Well, we're here," Nova looked around.

It's just a park.

"You took me to a park?" Nova said exasperated. Sprx laughed.

"It's not just a park, Novie. Do you not know what season we're in?" Sprx asked.

"Summer?"

"That's in three days. It's spring. The flowers here are the best in the spring, and they glow in the night, too," Sprx reached for Nova's hand, but pulled it back. "Uhh, may I?" Nova just smiled.

"You may," Sprx reached again. Nova let him wrap his fingers around her hand. Her heart was pounding hard. He led her to a bed of marigolds, and they showed a hint of light. It was like a glow stick, but more beautiful. Nova could literally see sparkles in the light between the moon and the flower.

"This is amazing, Sprx. I never knew under that retard costume, you're actually into these kind of stuff!" Nova exclaimed. Sprx began to blush.

"Almost every day, I come here just to see the flowers glow. Yep, it's pretty amazing," Nova glanced at Sprx. _He's amazing._

"Wanna sit down?" Sprx offered. Nova nodded, and they both headed to the water fountain, facing the radiant marigolds. The crimson monkey stared at the golden one, and began woolgathering.

"You know, Sprx," Nova spoke up. He stopped dreaming, and came back to Shuggazoom.

"Y-yeah?" he stammered.

"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but I never got the chance to say it,"

"What is it?"

Nova didn't think she could do it. Say she likes him? That's unlike Nova. People see her as a strong, brave, independent warrior, but if she says this, Sprx's impression of her might change.

"Are you okay?" Sprx began. He waved his hand in front of Nova's face. _Personal space!_ She thought. She shoved his hand away.

"I'm fine," she muttered. She looked away. Sprx had a worried look on his face. He faced the floor, took a deep sigh, and closed his eyes.

"You know actions speak louder than words?" Nova asked. That woke up the red monkey.

"Y-yeah. Actions speak louder than words. That's why you always punch me when you're mad," he joked. Nova just glowered. As he continued the make jokes, Nova reached for his shoulders—violently.

"AAHH! DON'T HURT ME! I'M SORRY I SAID THAT!" Sprx began, shielding his head with his arms. Instead, Nova smacked his arms away from his face, making him look into her eyes petrified. Instead of receiving what he was expecting, he received something else he never thought he'd get.

A kiss on the lips

His hand touched his lips, where Nova had planted hers.

"Why did you do that?" he asked astonished with this 'un-nova' action.

"You did say action speaks louder than words," she smiled. Sprx couldn't help but smile back. They both looked up into the sky, with Nova's head leaning on his shoulder, and they fell asleep there.

**NEXT MORNING…**

"Aww, they look so peaceful," Otto said when the Monkey Team found Sprx and Nova, leaning on each other, sleeping.

"Yeah, pretty peaceful," Chiro chimed in.

"We should bring them back to the robot," Gibson suggested.

"Good idea, Gibson," Antauri spoke. The four both held up Sprx and Nova, and carried them back onto the Super Robot.

**YOU GUYS LIKE? OO: haha just thought of this when I was at work ^^ good right? :D yes it is xD I like answering my own questions. Q_Q yes it's right xD anyway, hope u enjoyed this ^^ R&R PLZ :D**


End file.
